


The Fire You Love

by VenueWings



Series: Game of Thrones crossovers [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Captain Marvel (2019), Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Technology, Beyond the Walls, Captivity, Courtroom Drama, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fights, Friendship, Geographical Inaccuracies, Lawyers, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Military, Murder, Protectiveness, Staring, Threats, Timeline What Timeline, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenueWings/pseuds/VenueWings
Summary: Jon Snow meets more of the people beyond the Wall. He is equally seduced by Ygritte and Tormund, frequently threatened by Orell and the Thenns, and clinging to his honour when he meets Mance Rayder's newest recruit. The King Beyond the Wall can easily recognize renegade soldiers, even if none of them expected Vers to introduce them to the people beyond the stars.





	The Fire You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Movie, Carol Danvers believes she is a Kree soldier named 'Vers'

This particular galaxy was mostly pre-spacer era, the sole habitable planet for humanoid species considered in the dark ages. Yet anyone who had access to news broadcasts, to televisions and holograms, tuned in to the reports about the Kree military operatives who had gotten involved with this remote planet. 

The planet locals involved in the incident called themselves the Free folk, and they were considered barbarians and wildlings even among the rest of the planet occupants. Yet it was also because of this isolation from the rigid expectations of so-called society, that allowed Mance Rayder to accept and believe what he was seeing before his eyes: there were people not just on different sides of the Wall, there were people who lived beyond the stars. People who had the resources to decimate all the tribes if they wanted to but were temporarily allowing them to play trial in a makeshift courtroom. 

These sky-people sat in their own corner, quietly watching the drama playing in front of them. As King beyond the Wall, Mance ordered some guards on them, but he knew that it was futile. He knew, even if they killed all the sky-people present, there were more of them waiting beyond the stars - people who would likely retaliate by slaughtering them all before the Walkers could. 

For even outside the courtroom, there were sky-people now freely walking among the Free folk. They used strange words and used even stranger tools, after an earlier incident the tools no longer worked for any Free folk attempting to use or steal them, some enchantment had been placed so that the items only responded to the sky-people, the one called Korath said it was 'coded to their DNA'. 

According to the sky-people, the interest in this story was because it involved two great empires who normally don't interact finally interacting. Westeros apparently fell inside the borders of one empire who had not taken kindly to the Kree empire showing up, no matter how accidentally. 

_"...outside the courtroom where the locals have placed Karl of the Night's Watch on trial, to be extradited to the Kree Empire..."_

__

__

_"...the defense team formed mostly by the Night's Watch, who insist Karl broke the law and his oath here, and therefore deserves to die here..."_

__

__

The Free folk watched the sky-people warily, and few dared to step close to the metal ships they came in. Tormund Giantsbane was one of the few who strode in without fear, and so, he was one of the first to get used to seeing the flickering images of people who could see but not touch, people he dubbed ghosts, even as the sky-person named Minn-Erva called them holograms...for people not present to see but not touch, sounds like ghosts to him.

_"...a murderer and rapist even before he joined the Night's Watch, a once-proud ancient order that now also recruit from criminals and exiles..."_

__

__

_"...Commander Yon-Rogg, leader of the Starforce team, gave the controversial order that none of his soldiers take the stand..."_

__

__

_"...Night's Watch member Jon Snow will take the stand, his testimony will be key for the Kree ordered to remain silent. He will be followed by Ygritte, one of the Free folk..."_

__

__

_"Please state your full name."_

__

__

"Jon Snow," the young man wondered if the sweat he felt was because he was uneasy or because he was overdressed. The sky-people had brought in shelter 'equipped with climate control', which had done wonders in keeping the snow and cold outside of the makeshift courtroom, making most of the thick furs and cloaks unnecessary. It was all going to be temporary too, the sky-people apparently answered to laws that said they could not provide advanced technology to backwards planets that Westeros apparently fall under. Jon had thought his bastard status stifling, and the wildlings strange, but this condescension was beyond anything he thought possible. 

_"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"_

__

__

"I do." 

_"You may be seated."_

__

__

The first few questions were simple, deceptively so. Jon was asked about the Night's Watch, his training, and how he came to join the Free folk, it was nothing that Jon didn't expect. Furthermore, unlike some of his more...colourful counterparts the sky-person acting as interrogator looked and acted like any regular human. Then the questions came to the real matter at hand. 

_"Would you describe your first meeting with the Kree military, the Starforce member known as Vers?"_

__

__

++

At the wildling camp, Jon breathed a sigh of relief when Mance Rayder accepted his defection. He wasted no time hesitating when his new clothing came, the black cloak of the Nights Watch made him a target here, the children had already thrown rocks at him and the adults continued to view him with suspicion. And yet, when he exited the tent with his new wardrobe, a small crowd had already gathered, out of curiosity or because they were expecting an execution. They all looked at his face and Jon couldn't help tensing, couldn't help anticipating a fight. 

Jon considered whether he should try to look big and frightening, or if he should try looking small and nonthreatening. Ygritte was stepping closer to his side, her eyes not on him but the crowd. She might protect him, she might also decide he wasn't worth it. 

Then Tormund stuck his head out of the tent and yelled, "What are you all looking at? We're still alive, the baby crow here hasn't killed us and taken our cloaks." 

The crowd seemed to relax, dropping into casual poses, a few of them even turned and moved away. Others stepped forward, "So Mance Rayder accepted him?" 

"For now," Tormund grinned at Jon, but it could equally be seen as a baring of teeth. "We'll be keeping him close, make sure he doesn't have second thoughts." 

"I guess that means he won't be staying with the Thenns," another wildling eyed them dubiously. Tormund snarled, and Jon was reminded that if he could be close to the King beyond the Wall the redhead must be dangerous. Jon had many reasons to be afraid here, but that snarl was a threat, full of menace, a declaration that Tormund was prepared to kill someone in defense of Jon. 

"The Thenns do not touch any of us, Styr knows not to eat any of Mance's people." 

Jon blanched, looking between Tormund and the wildling. He had heard the stories, but still...

"Peace, Tormund, the Thenns will not defy Mance’s orders, and they especially won’t be eating this prisoner.” 

“He’s no longer a prisoner,” Ygritte paused, “and why do you say that?” 

“Because if they’re going to eat anyone, it will be their own prisoner.” 

“The Thenns have their own prisoner?” Both Ygritte and Tormund were surprised, “That is not their usual practice.” 

“Orell says they’re returning with someone, someone obviously not one of their own. They should be back any moment now, but there’s something odd about her.” 

“Her?” 

“Won’t need to guess much longer, the Thenns are here already.” Tormund nodded to a new group of Free folk approaching them. 

Despite the similar clothing the different tribes wore to combat the cold weather, Jon had noticed that most had their own accessories and styles to identify which clan they belonged to. In this case, the Thenns seemed distinctive by their shaved heads and ritualistic scars. Several of them carried battle axes, a few of them angled at the woman they surrounded and Jon knew why they said something was odd. The woman looked normal, tall with wavy blonde hair. However, she seemed to walk without discomfort in a green armour that seemed too light and thin for the weather. If that was even armour, there was a metallic quality to the uniform but that shade of green wasn’t anything Jon had seen before, and tailored to cover the body in a way that wouldn’t hinder movement the way most armour did. 

The Thenn leading the group was a tall man who didn’t stop until he was right in front of them. “Tormund, Ygritte,” there was a guttural quality in the deep voice. “Who’s this?” 

“One of ours now,” Tormund’s voice had a similar tone. “Who do you have, Styr?” 

“My name is Vers,” the woman answered pleasantly. She had her hands visible and clasped in front of her, no rope kept her restrained. “Are you the leader?” 

Tormund snorted, “That’s Mance Rayder, he’s inside.” 

Vers looked at the third member, “What should I call you?” 

“Jon,” he answered her easily. Her strange outfit aside, this was another prisoner like him, and a woman too. Jon was aware of what could happen to female prisoners. 

“You can relax,” Ygritte must have recognized his expression. “Even in the worst case, Mance Rayder will grant her a quick death. That she even has a chance to see him, means Styr here doesn’t quite want to kill her.” Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, “Why is that?” 

Styr tilted his head, snake-like. “I don’t intend to repeat myself.” 

“Then let’s all hear what you have to say,” Tormund lifted the tent flap, gesturing for them all to go in. Surprisingly this included Jon, who re-entered the tent quietly. He wondered if it was so they could keep him in sight, or if Tormund really accepted him as one of their own so easily. 

“Styr,” Mance regarded the newcomer curiously, “Who is this?” 

“Vers,” the Thenn answered. There was a pause, Vers looked around. 

“Do I need to bow?” She sounded genuinely curious, and given Jon’s actions earlier, Mance cracked a smile. 

“No, we do not bow beyond the Wall,” Mance studied her reaction, “You are not from there.” 

Vers looked disappointed, “I’m guessing you know because my clothes don’t resemble anything from there?” 

“I was from the other side of the wall once, and while I do not claim to be well-traveled, I do not think your armour is anything they have produced. Still, you must have quite the story. If you’re from somewhere outside the Seven Kingdoms, how did you come here? Surely you could not have come from further north, not with the Walkers.” Mance then looked at Styr, “And the Thenns so rarely provide protection for an outsider.” 

“We were returning a favour,” Styr growled. “During the blizzard one of my men, Loboda, got injured and separated. Vers saved and nursed him back to health.” 

“That can’t be the whole story,” Tormund interrupted. “You weren’t gone that long, any injury can’t have recovered so quickly for Loboda to fight back, and we all know Thenns have no problem weeding out the weak.” 

“I kicked the ass of anyone who tried to kill me,” Vers noticed everyone except Styr giving her odd looks. “Is my universal Allspeak not working? Did you understand me?” 

Tormund looked at Styr and let out a loud laugh. “You’re joking, she beat your men?” 

“Don’t mock them, they did their best,” for a prisoner Vers did not have any problem defending her captors. “I had an advantage.” 

“What’s that?” Tormund grinned, and Styr’s lips curled in response. 

“Show them,” he commanded. 

“Here?” Vers asked incredulously. Styr pointed at one of the logs that had been used as a sitting area. It was thick and heavy, but ultimately just wood. Vers shrugged and raised one hand, and a blast of fire slammed forward, reducing part of the log into ash. 

Tormund wasn’t laughing now, all of them stared at the log in shock, and Styr spoke up. “That was low power, all my men survived but there were burns, when the lady said she could increase the power and range I decided not to argue.” 

“Are you a witch?” A wildling standing behind Mance demanded to know. Mance kept his affable manner. 

“I think, my lady, that you should tell us why you’re here.”

“Honestly?” Vers spoke in a tone that said she knew her words would not be believed, “I’m lost.” 

Mance only nodded, “Please continue.” 

“I know I’m at the north of some planet in Sector Nine of...no, that’s not right. Let’s try again, I was on a ship, in pursuit of another ship. There was a fight when we boarded them, I got separated and thrown off, ended up here.” 

“We are nowhere near any water. I freely admit I don’t know what you’re dressed for, certainly not the blizzard we found you in.” Mance looked at her patiently. 

“Kree military operatives are equipped with armour that can adjust to rapid changes in temperature, and withstand extreme weather for a period of time.” 

“Kree?” Mance repeated. 

“Military?” Jon blurted out at the same time. 

“The Kree are what my people call themselves, I am one of the many involved in the defence of our empire.” 

“I have not heard of the Kree, but if you identify with them I assume you are also telling me that you are not one of us.” Mance clarified, “So the ships you were on...” 

“Not even from your oceans,” Vers finished. “Our ships sail the skies, when they threw me off, I fell down here.” 

“Do you claim to be gods?” 

“No,” Vers was quick on that, “We eat, we sleep, we fight; whatever gods you worship must be on a higher level.” 

Mance stared at her, she returned the gaze, there was a silence until Mance spoke again. “If that is true, do you even know of the threats this part of the world is facing?” 

“Only what Styr and the Thenns have told me; Your long winters, the crows you call men of the Night's Watch, and the Walkers.” 

++

_“While the standard protocol is indeed to identify themselves, I’m surprised you accepted the operative’s words.”_

__

__

“Mance’s acceptance goes a long way, I speak from experience, if he accepts you so does the rest of the tribes following him. After the initial meeting, Vers did not bring up her claims again, so it was easy for us to dismiss or ignore. The Free folk have their spear wives, and Mance later told me he recognized a renegade soldier even if she utilized different skills.” 

_“So to your knowledge, at least initially, everybody got along?”_

__

__

“We weren’t put in chains. Vers was upfront, said that she wasn’t able to go home by herself but if someone shows up she will, and so long as we had no conflict with her, she would fight to defend us.” 

_“Then why was the woman known as Karsi assigned to her?”_

__

__

“Objection! Jon Snow cannot explain another’s actions, leading the witness.” 

_“I only ask to hear what he was told.”_

__

__

Jon hesitated, he didn’t think it was too troubling to say: “I did not know until later that Karsi was actually assigned, but I like to think that the friendship between them was genuine. I assume Karsi was chosen as best to mentor the lost soldier.” 

_“Most likely to recruit the Starforce member to your cause.”_

__

__

++ 

Like Jon, despite her own clothes being adequate Vers took to wearing the clothes of the Free folk. Tentative friendships were struck, particularly with Karsi, another leader of another tribe. She also retained an affinity with Jon, both finding common ground as newcomers and potential prisoners. Jon knew she was dangerous, even without her ability to blast fire she had started to spar with a few others and proved competent, he should stop her from getting attached to the wildlings. Awkwardly he tried to remain friendly, and luckily, his actions were often mistaken for concern. 

“Little crow, if our king accepted her, she will not be abused. If you’re worried someone will steal her, we both know she can blast a man to cinders.” 

“The practice of stealing a woman you want away, where the woman’s only escape is to fight back or even kill her captor, is not a practice we have south of the Wall.” Jon watched from a distance as Vers spoke to some of the men in Karsi’s tribe. “If she doesn't know, what if she reacts badly or thinks she has no choice?” 

“I can tell her,” Ygritte always had a teasing tone when she spoke to Jon, but for this she spoke seriously. “Or I can ask Karsi to tell her, but for now I don’t think anyone will try, not with the Thenns still around.” According to Ygritte, because Vers apparently had some crazy death wish, she had not dropped her acquaintance with her former captors. Loboda visited her, and when she repaid the favour none of the other Thenns opposed. Styr had accepted Vers’ presence among them, humoring her with a dry smile that frankly scared everyone else. 

“Who willingly consorts with the Thenns?” Tormund had complained. 

“Me,” Vers had laughed when she managed to join them in a meal once. “I can’t share food with them, but they’re not bad. Karsi told me you have 90 different tribes and at least seven languages here, I thought I should get to know as many of you as I could.” 

Jon thought he should do the same, but neither Tormund nor Ygritte were Karsi. They were often at his side, making jokes, intercepting his conversations, and generally keeping his attention to themselves. As Vers moved between tribes, often with Karsi and occasionally with a Thenn, Jon wondered why his - guards, handlers, friends? - insisted on hoarding his attention, did Mance order them to keep him away? 

Ygritte laughed when he asked her, “You know nothing, Jon Snow.” 

Tormund was either lying or more honest, “Maybe we want to keep you to ourselves.” 

“Perhaps they don’t trust you not to run off, back to your Night's Watch or to the loving arms of another,” Vers had smirked as Jon choked on his food. He had told her about the Night’s Watch, and at least she didn’t show any derision for his ‘former’ organization. 

“My people are fighting multiple fronts, my team face the Skrulls, and even we know they’re nothing compared to the hundreds of years we’ve fought the Xander empire. Such a long war meant we’ve had our defectors; they probably think it the right choice.” 

Karsi’s advice were meant for both Vers and Jon: “It doesn’t matter where you’re from, what matters is what you do now.” 

Behind her, Styr eyed the former crow and ran a long tongue over his lips. Besides Jon, Tormund bristled and glared at the Thenn. Ygritte moved closer to Jon, not seeking his protection but providing it. Jon considered how offended he should be, but his bastard status often meant little protection, and it was admittedly nice to be protected even if there were ulterior motives. 

“Styr,” Vers did not say his name with any command, but the tall man looked at her, giving Jon a reprieve from those hungry eyes. As she distracted him, a horrible thought entered Jon’s mind. 

Later, Jon brought up the conversation again. “What if one of the Thenns try to steal her?” 

Ygritte, who had indeed spoken to Karsi, smiled. “Your worries say much about you, Jon Snow, but the Thenns usually pick their mates with established tribes - partially to deter their own from hunting them. They won’t pick someone alone with no defenders.” 

“The Thenns ‘usually’ don’t take prisoners either,” Jon pressed, still unnerved. 

“Remember that it will be perfectly acceptable for a woman to maim or kill her captor. If he’s weaker than her, he shouldn’t have tried to claim her in the first place. The Thenns out of everyone else will know what she’s capable of. I’ll be more concerned about yourself, the way some of the Thenns look at you.” 

“Like they want to taste you, and can’t decide if they want to eat you or fuck you.” Tormund added helpfully, ignoring Jon’s splutters. “You’re prettier than my own daughters.” He roared with laughter at Jon’s expression. 

“I thought you said they won’t take mates who are on their own.” 

“You’re not alone,” Tormund told him. “Ygritte and I won’t let you out of our sight, you don’t think that doesn’t present as its own challenge, its own appeal? You’ll be a prize on your back or on their plates, just because Mance said no to one option doesn’t stop them from fantasizing.” 

Jon wasn’t sure how he felt with the possessive statement, but the rest of Tormund’s words was concerning enough. With those words in mind, Jon couldn’t help the relief he felt when the next time he was with Vers, she was not with the Thenns. That tribe mostly kept to themselves, it had been Vers who drew them out. He tried to tell himself that Tormund was probably joking, when in the next gathering the Thenn who accompanied Vers hardly gave Jon anything more than the usual glare. 

Other wildlings still gave him wary looks, but the most hostile gaze was from a man named Orell. The warg changer was not a Thenn, and did not seem to care too much about Vers, it was about Jon that he complained about. He believed, correctly so, that Jon was going to betray them. 

“All I’m saying is that he shouldn’t be allowed so close to us.” 

“Shut up, Orell.” 

Orell’s comments were a problem but expected. What wasn’t expected was another Thenn starting to regard Jon with renewed interest, something Vers noticed. 

“His name is Wallen, even the other Thenns are starting to watch him.” 

It wasn’t often the two newcomers were left alone, but a fight had broken out nearby and everyone was busy either cheering or trying to separate the fighters. Jon’s two red headed shadows had taken their eyes off him, but Jon noticed a Thenn across the field watching him hungrily. 

“They told you?” Jon asked. 

Vers shook her head, “The Thenns will never say anything against their own, I am just giving you advice.”

As they’ve spent enough time with Tormund, Jon tried mimicking his brash confidence: “Because you like me? Or because we both could have been prisoners living at their mercy?” 

Vers didn’t react, “And because given the chance, we will abandon them for our original teams.” 

Jon tensed, Vers had made no secret of the fact that she wanted to go home, but he had played the defector card already. He killed the Halfhand for this, he couldn’t back off and he certainly couldn’t die now. 

“I'm not going to tell anyone," Vers assured him. "If you want to do something about them."

That made no sense, if Vers truly didn't care that Jon was only pretending to be with the Free folk she probably wouldn't have said anything, and if she wasn't asking to go with him, why bring it up at all? Unless... "You want me to do something," Jon realized, "The Thenns won't say anything, they solve their problems with fights, but if they can't just yet or if Wallen has enough support for Styr to reconsider..." 

"I only said that Orell and his friend are a threat, nothing more." Vers couldn't say anything else, not when the fight finally ceased and the crowd started dispersing. Tormund was turning back to them, loudly declaring the fight too short. Across the field, the Thenn was moving away. 

Jon felt a little uneasy plotting the Thenn's death. He shouldn't, the man was a murderer, a wildling, but he had not done anything to Jon yet. However, Jon wanted to live, and his discomfort at orchestrating a wildling's death didn't compare to the sick fear he'd felt when the Thenns had looked at him like meat. 

Whoever the Thenns would have eaten next probably wanted to live, too.

++ 

_"The Kree soldier was all but encouraging you to murder one of your hosts."_

__

__

_"Objection, some of them may play as hosts, but they were also captors."_

__

__

While the two speakers argued, Jon looked at where some of the sky-people were sitting. The Starforce team, Vers' team, stared at him with an intensity that burned like their fires. Jon had wondered about the wisdom of allowing them to the trial, but since they were mostly behaving no one objected. 

_"From earlier reports, assuming the other witnesses were not lying, we know Orell did not die until much later. What distracted your attention?"_

__

__

"Ah..." Jon thought of Ygritte's red hair and Tormund's red beard and...

" _My mistake, everyone has seen your love marathon_." The man deadpanned, and the audience snickered. Jon was sure when Ygritte took the stand, she would have no problems giving them all the details without asking. Tormund might too. " _Did your suitors know you were in danger?"_

__

__

"Tormund always suspected someone would try something, that was partially why he kept close." 

_"But despite their attempts, Wallen was still able to abduct you?"_

__

__

Hands holding him down, a hot mouth against his own... “He died first.” 

++

The best protections meant nothing if the protected was working against them. By the time Tormund and Ygritte realized their crow was gone, Wallen had already fled with Jon. The former Night’s Watch member had made it easy, he hadn’t resisted, not when Wallen threatened him about Vers. 

That had been a lie, Vers had never been in any new danger but she had been with the Thenns when Wallen was not. When she returned earlier to the main camp and saw the redheads searching for Jon, she knew Wallen had tried something. Thanks to her friendship with the Thenns, she had an idea of where Wallen preferred to hide his prey. 

Photon-blasting someone felt good, especially since she hadn’t done so for so long. 

While the Thenn was groaning against the cliff face, Vers helped Jon to his feet, making no comment about his appearance. She recognized the marks on his neck, the bruised lips and the tear stains. At least, aside from the new plunging neckline, she did not have to help him get dressed. The finger bruises and bite marks on Jon’s skin painted a vivid enough picture. Wallen had probably pushed Jon back against the ground as he kissed and bit and generally ignored Jon’s pleading cries. Vers didn’t think too deeply on what might have happened if she had not heard them. 

“Mance Rayder made it clear you don’t touch him.” 

“Tormund claimed that,” Wallen sneered, “Mance only said he was one of us, subject to our practices.” 

Some part of Jon thought it funny, that Vers now defended him from a practice he had wanted to save her from. He wasn’t laughing, because a larger part of him still couldn’t help worrying about her. “Vers, we do not want to mess with the Thenns.” 

“I never want to mess with men like him,” Vers corrected, “But if I don’t, they won’t learn.” 

She didn’t blast Wallen again, there was something just as immensely satisfying when she slammed his head against the cliff face. When Jon requested his turn, Vers stepped back and let him plummet the guy’s face in. 

The Kree soldier didn’t react when Jon ended up killing his abductor. 

“From what I understand, this is an acceptable outcome,” she pointed out when Jon stared at the blood in horror. “We can leave or burn him in the tradition of his people.” 

Jon imagined seeing the Thenn again, dead eyes and a rotting mouth, “Let’s burn him, and say nothing.” 

Vers incinerated the corpse, and the newcomers returned to the camp. Jon later regretted not using the opportunity to return to the Wall, he blamed it on shock. It was the same reason to explain why, when Ygritte asked where he was, he simply said Wallen’s name. Tormund’s eyes narrowed dangerously, but he simply drew Jon close. Given the Free folk's nomadic habits, Wallen’s disappearance was noted but no alarm raised. 

Correction: No general alarm was raised, the Thenns looked after their own. 

The next day, Vers was standing alone by a morning campfire when Styr joined her. The Kree soldier occasionally wanted time for herself to just look up at the sky, wondering if Starforce team was there. Since she was near camp, she wasn’t surprised when people came up to her. 

“Still thinking of home?” Styr never expressed disbelief or mockery for her story, but Vers knew he didn’t quite believe her. He accepted her because he could see her with his own eyes, it would probably require something similar for him to believe her story. 

“So many worlds,” she murmured, “So many stars, and so many laws - and I will obey them, if only to go home.” 

“Mance spoke of many laws from the south, so restrictive,” Styr smirked. “People like us, they train us to follow but we would rather lead."

"I'm not from the south."

"War is a universal language, people everywhere have the talent for war-making. I was not born the next chieftain of the Thenns, I fought for the title and I won. Later, Mance fought me and he won. He spared my life, I did not give the last chieftain the option. My tribe's lives are mine, I do not take kindly to those who take what is mine." 

The hands of the Thenn leader were scarred, and slowly running over his axe. Vers saw the blade had been freshly sharpened. "I’ve followed my laws; I did not take a life." 

"I was there when we first found you, I've seen what happens to a Thenn on the other side of your fires.” Styr’s voice was a deep growl. “I suggest you try, because otherwise I will suspect you have grown attached to me. For all the troubles he caused me, Wallen was mine, you should have believed that I would have handled it." 

Vers' eyes flew up and she was instantly jumping away, narrowly missing Styr's axe as it came smashing down on where she had been. Styr's leg kicked forward, finding its mark and knocking Vers to the ground. The woman didn't blink, she was rolling out of the way of every blow the axe rained down on her. When a particularly hard thrust got the weapon briefly stuck, she scrambled back onto her feet. 

The Free folk gave a cacophony of noise ranging from cheers to dismayed shouts. Thenns were standing up and blocking any of them from approaching, Loboda clearly choosing his leader over his friend. Karsi made to storm forward only to stop when Dim Dalba, another tribe leader, held a hand in front of her. Amid all this, Styr raised his voice. 

"Vers, for your role in Wallen's death, I sentence you to die." 

"No!" Jon yelled as the Free folk made another racket of savage cheers. He tried to run forward but both Tormund and Ygritte restrained him. "It wasn't her!" 

"Quiet!" Tormund hissed. Luckily the bloodthirsty cries drowned out Jon’s confession. 

Styr was not hampered by his heavy battle axe, there was a reason why Thenns were considered one of the most dreaded tribes to fight against. Their leader was everything the Thenns aspired to be, fast and powerful and ultimately brutal. He didn't just swing his axe, he threw punches and kicks whenever it suited him. Vers was fast, but she couldn't block everything, she could dodge the axe's blade and suffer a kick in the stomach, or get knocked down by a punch and roll out of the way to quickly catch her breath. 

"Styr, I mean it, stop this!" She shouted. 

Styr was starting to smile, a few beads of sweat gathered on his forehead and he wiped it off, before stalking forward for another round. The next two blows missed, but on the third Styr's axe cut through Vers' sleeve. Jon cried out, but Vers didn't, and instead of red blood there was a flash of brilliant green. 

Her armour, Jon realized with relief. 

Vers moved out of range so she could assess the damage, the sleeve was badly torn but the Kree uniform she wore underneath had protected her from the blade. It had come to this, Vers looked up at Styr and the other locals behind him, many still jeering. Well, the bulky clothes of the locals had not actually been needed, she had been wearing them more to assimilate with the people. There was some surprise when Vers stripped the wildling clothes off, revealing the green Kree armour, and the helmet-mask that rose to cover her face. 

Styr did not wait, launching his next attack. He moved quickly, well-aware of the hands that he had seen light fire, keeping Vers busy with his blows. 

She still managed to knock him down, before they both started grappling with his axe. "Really, Styr, I thought we were friends." 

"You were always hoping to leave," Styr growled, "Even I know friends don't abandon each other." 

With his hands busy, he kicked her from the side and successfully threw her several feet away. Vers sat up, tasting blood, "That actually hurts." 

"Good to know that armour doesn't make you invincible," and Styr's foot slammed down on her again. 

It was a brutal fight, the Kree uniform gave Vers some protection but not enough to nullify Styr's attacks. The best defense was an even better offense, so Vers launched herself forward, raining blows and kicks and at one point even headbutting her opponent. They knocked each other down repeatedly and clawed at any visible skin, feral and deadly, surrounded by harsh laughter and insults. 

"Kill the Thenn, girl!" 

"Put her back in place, Styr!" 

Tormund wanted to join in, but he was busy trying to keep Jon alive. "Stay quiet! Confess now, and the tribes will tear you apart!" 

Jon struggled, "She shouldn't die for my crimes!" 

"Mance says south of the wall, your people have trial by combat, if your gods are watching she might live!" 

Whether or not the gods were watching, someone from above certainly was. Vers was struggling with a choke-hold Styr had put her in when she noticed the faint lights playing out on the snow beneath her feet. Without thinking, she dropped with her full weight, taking Styr down with her just as light exploded above their heads. 

The light came from above, just missing the fighters and leaving scorch marks on the ground. The Free folk hushed, looking up at the unfamiliar noise shrieking in their ears. Winds picked up around them, scattering leaves and stones as well as some of the camps. Something sleek and metal appeared, lowering and landing on the ground. 

Styr and Vers stood, the former kept an eye on her in case she tried to finish their fight, but Vers was not looking at him. The mask withdrew, leaving Vers' face exposed. Her hair whipped around her in the wind, and there was a strange smile on her face as she watched the unknown object land. 

Back in the crowd, the giant Wun-Wun narrowed his eyes and simply declared: "Ship." Jon suddenly remembered what Vers told them in her first meeting with Mance.

The 'ship' opened, and a figure stepped out. Tall, male, and wearing a similar armour to Vers - a Kree soldier. Then Vers inclined her head, and greeted for all to hear, "Commander Yon-Rogg."

"Vers," the man answered as he began making his way forward. He recited a series of numbers, Vers answering with a set of her own. Styr noticed the eyes, unnaturally luminous and gold, narrowing as he got closer, "You got hurt." 

"I might need to go for a few more practice rounds when we're back, are we going back? I know we've crossed borders, but I did follow protocol to the best of my ability. This fight is only because..." 

"Because you didn't just photon-blast him," Yon-Rogg finished, and raised his hand. Vers stepped forward. 

"Commander, he's subject to the protection and laws of Sector Nine." 

"I know, and they've been watching." As Yon-Rogg said those words, more ships descended from the skies, some small for maybe one or two passengers, others big enough to carry dozens if not hundreds of men. They were a backdrop to the Kree commander who was finally close enough to reach out for Vers' hand, "Play along." 

Before Vers could respond, Yon-Rogg pressed his lips on her forehead, pulling back shortly. It was a light touch, chaste, but for someone as professional as Yon-Rogg he might as well have sang his feelings to the skies. Vers chose not to express her confusion, schooling her face in a calm mask as the ships landed and personnel started to disembark. 

"Vers!" Att-Lass waived as the Starforce team stepped onto the snow. The blue-skinned Kree was followed by Korath, who cast suspicious eyes at the Free folk, and Bron-Char, who eyed the other ships with a similar expression. Minn-Erva came last, her weapon in hand, her eyes taking in everything. All of them wore the same Kree uniform that Vers wore, identifying to the Free folk that they were from the same team. 

The other ships did not carry more Kree soldiers, or at least they did not wear the Kree uniform. Still, a good number of them were military, and surrounded the Free folk. A few non-combatants followed, offering incentives for the tribes to cooperate and answer questions. A not-so-subtle demonstration of the ships' firepower cleared any resistance. 

"Your names?" 

"Tormund Giantsbane." 

"Ygritte." 

"Jon Snow." 

"Ah," the stranger nodded, "You'll be the ones the Kree soldier has been consorting with." 

At Commander Yon-Rogg's side, Vers watched as a man approached and greeted her, blocking Styr from leaving. 

"I am from the Homeland and Borders Overseers, or HBO. It's nice to finally meet you, Vers, I've been learning all about you." The polite smile was cold, "The Kree soldier who trespassed our borders to this remote little planet." 

++ 

_"We know that the Starforce team and HBO had been monitoring Vers' situation, arguing about the legalities of her presence. The Kree had been in pursuit of a ship allegedly carrying some Skrull collaborators when the ships crossed into Sector Nine galaxies, a fight broke out and Vers was thrown off. Serendipity provided Vers a landing in this remote little planet, and a blizzard disguised her arrival but also caused her to lose contact with her team."_

__

__

_"Starforce contacted HBO for assistance in searching for their wayward member, and they found her. Vers followed correct protocol, Allspeak allowed her to communicate with the locals, so she identified herself and sought help. When it became clear she was nowhere near the communicative devices necessary to ping her team, she stayed where she was."_

__

__

_"There's just this tiny, little issue: whether intergalactic or municipal, there are clear laws about taking lives. Vers may not have killed Wallen herself but she was certainly comfortable orchestrating it, her excuse that her friend Styr needed help. Of course, we all know her 'friend' did not take this well, he ended up attacking her in response. That was when her commander grew tired of waiting for approval, he stole a ship and decided to rescue her himself. Sorry, when I say commander, I also mean secret lover."_

__

__

Yon-Rogg didn't react, even as Vers was sure their military superiors would have their heads for this. Her commander had pretended that they were in a relationship so he could speed up the proceedings required to extract Vers from Westeros, pointing out that a man disregarding authority for love was more forgivable than a man disregarding authority because he was tired of legal and political posturing. Korath didn't need to remind them that this could cause long-term problems. 

_"If that was it, we would have seen a very different trial, with Vers on stand. We all know that isn't the case, the trial is for Karl of the Night's Watch, and it all happened because Jon Snow's friends showed up - Grenn and Eddison Tollet, talking about a mutiny, and Samwell 'the Slayer' Tarly."_

**Author's Note:**

> The Game of Thrones episodes usually air at 9pm, hence "Sector Nine", and "HBO" is obviously Home Box Office. Carol's words about the war with Xander is from Guardians of the Galaxy, where Ronan says they've been fighting for a thousand years.


End file.
